happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taking Flight
Taking Flight 'is an episode of Season 36. This episode introduces Kiwi the wingless kiwi, White Kiwi, and Eejit the dolphin with a passion for New Zealand. Roles Starring *Kiwi Featuring *Eejit *White Kiwi *Ace Appearances *Webb *Cuddles *Nugget Plot Kiwi is standing outside her house when she sees several birds fly in the distance. She attempts to fly but realizes she has no wings. She goes walking around town until she meets Ace. Together they try new ways to take flight with the help of Eejit, who has been trying to get a plane to New Zealand, and White Kiwi. White Kiwi creates a wing harness for Kiwi so she can fly. Kiwi jumps off the roof, but falls flat on her face because the harness didn't work. Ace then attempts to make a plane for Kiwi. Kiwi gets in the plane and begins to fly it all over the town, but accidentally shreds Nugget and Cuddles. Nugget is shredded into chicken nuggets which land on Webb's plate. Webb takes a bite out of a nugget and licks his lips. Not only has any of Kiwi's attempts worked, but Eejit has missed his flight. As a last resort plan, Ace builds a hot air balloon. It takes many days and nights, but he finally manages to complete it. Kiwi, Ace, Eejit, and White Kiwi board the hot air balloon's basket and it takes off. Kiwi cheers with glee as she and her friends are lifted across the sky. Eejit asks Ace how they could get down, but Ace facepalms as there is no way down. Weeks later, the gang is tired, hungry, and airsick. Kiwi spots a sign and discovers they have made it to New Zealand. Everyone gets up at the word of this and Ace, seeing a cliff up ahead, tries to pilot the balloon to land. They brush against a tree and a tuatara ends up at the side of the basket. Eejit picks it up and prepares to put it in a jar, only to get bitten. The tuatara lands on the balloon and pops it with its teeth. As the balloon deflates and flies out of control, Ace tries piloting it again, only to get himself burnt by the fire. Going over the sea, Eejit jumps off the balloon and makes a diving pose. Unfortunately, he lands on a rock and splatters. The kiwis finally jump off the balloon just moments before it explodes. Kiwi screams while falling, but is grabbed by the feet of White Kiwi as he flaps his wings. She looks him in the eye with a smile, and vise versa. Suddenly, White Kiwi realizes he can't fly either, sending him and Kiwi in the water. Moral "''You don't need wings to fly. Only a brain." Deaths #Cuddles and Nugget are shredded by a plane propellor. #Ace is burnt. #Eejit splatters on a rock. #Kiwi and White Kiwi drown ('''debatable). Trivia *This is the debut appearance of White Kiwi, Kiwi and Eejit. *This is the first time Nugget appears without flipping out. *Before this episode aired, Eejit's personality was changed so he wouldn't act like Senior. Category:Season 36 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes